


The Agony of Suzuki Kayo

by BrookeChiang



Category: Island of Giant Insects, Kyochuu Rettou
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Amongst the students stranded on the nightmarish island of giant insects, one very-unfortunate Suzuki Kayo meets a horrible fate, paying for the sins of others...





	The Agony of Suzuki Kayo

Pops groaned and vocalized to the indecisive survivors. "I'll go to the ship," he volunteered. "I'm hurt, but I'm one of the two people here that knows its internal structure. More importantly, you might want to let that girl have a rest."

Everyone turned to see where he was gesturing.

"!" Naruse Chitose gasped in shock.

Suzuki Kayo was huddled on the ground in a squatting position, shivering in terror, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, teeth clenched, her eyes wide with fear.

"Are- are you okay?" Naruse rushed over to Suzuki's side, her voice filled with horrified concern for the girl before her.

"I- I can't do this anymore... " Suzuki sobbed brokenly. "...Even if I go with you all, I'll just slow you down…"

"Don't push yourself…" Naruse assured soothingly. "You can stay here and watch over Kamijo until we come back, Suzuki."

As Suzuki nodded meekly in acknowledgement, the other survivors, save for Suzuki and Kamijo Atsushi, formed up, and began to set out.

-

Some time later...

Suzuki Kayo returned to the clearing, carrying a large load of firewood, while Kamijo Atsushi was lounging about lazily. As Kamijo had been feigning infirmity and weakness beyond the true extent of his wounds, Suzuki had been laboring away to keep the fire going and warding off the heinous, nightmarish invertebrates that inhabited this god-forsaken island.

As she passed him, Kamijo jumped up and ambushed her with strength completely belying his feigned disability. He spun Suzuki around and pinned her to the ground, while all the firewood she was carrying scattered everywhere.

Too stunned to speak, she could only watch aghast as Kamijo gripped her chin tightly in one hand.

He shouted intimidatingly, "When I get back to the city, I'm gonna gather all my friends and take revenge on everyone! But if you do what I say, then I'll let you off the hook!"

Licking his lips lecherously, the foul delinquent began to unzip the zipper of his pants.

"!" A horrified Suzuki backed away, eyes wide with horror. Her mind raced, wondering what she could possibly have done to have brought on such a terrible situation onto herself.

"What will you do?" Kamijo demanded threateningly. "Choose!"

Suzuki froze, rooted in place by petrifying fear.

Kamijo pushed down his underwear to reveal his erect penis. "It's not going to suck itself!" With that, he roughly seized the top of Suzuki's head and tried to pull her closer.

"N- No- please!" Suzuki tried to turn her head away. "S- Stop! I don't want to!"

"What did you say?" Kamijo glared coldly, narrowing his eyes. "Would you rather become a plaything for the yakuza?"

"B- But- " Suzuku stammered, but caved as her courage collapsed, abject fear and defeatism flooding her mind. "F-fine… but pl-please don't be r-rough…"

Ignoring her request, Kamijo harshly forced his dick into Suzuki's mouth and jamming the poor girl's head into his own crotch.

"MMGU…" Suzuki emitted muffled moans as the musty taste of Kamijo's dick covered her tongue and the sweaty smell of his nether regions filled her nostrils.

"Heh… HA HA HA HA!" Kamijo cackled loudly, continuing to shove Suzuki's head roughly.

"MGU! MM...MM!" Suzuki struggled- to no avail- as sweat rolled down her face.

"GYA HAA HAA HAA!" Kamijo chortled evilly and uproariously, enjoying the dominance he had over the unfortunate girl.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Facts:

Today in History:

41 years ago on this day, August 22, 1978, Marxist communist terrorists of the Sandinista National Liberation Front (FSLN) invaded and occupied the national palace in Managua, Nicaragua, forcing the country's legitimate, democratically-elected President, Anastasio Somoza Debayle (Nationalist Liberal Party), to flee the capital temporarily, and for his family to flee into neighboring friendly Honduras.

Luckily, the FSLN communists were eventually repulsed, and the government's National Guard forces managed to liberate the capital. But tragically it would not last long.

The United States, long the strongest defender of democracy and freedom in the world, had long supported the Nicaraguan government in its nearly-two-decade long struggle against the communist insurgents, had recently fallen under the left-wing regime of the weak Jimmy Carter, who cut off military and financial aid to the struggling country, letting it sink even further. Israel, a long-time ally of Nicaragua, reciprocating President Somoza and his father's long-time support for Jewish rights in the face of genocidal Arab terrorism, continued to provide weapons and finances for Nicaragua's good fight. But Carter used his clout over Israel to threaten, coerce, and force Israel to call back ships carrying weapons vital to the preservation of Nicaragua's freedom.

For their part, the communist FSLN was massively and unwaveringly supported by the Soviet Union, Communist Cuba, and Communist states across Eastern Europe (including East Germany), socialist Mexico and Panama, as well as socialist, Arab states sponsors of terrorism, like Libya and Iraq.

As a result, the overwhelmed Nicaraguan National Guard fought bravely, but was eventually overrun in 1979. The FSLN seized control of the country and set up a military dictatorship, the "Junta of National Reconstruction". President Somoza was forced to flee first to Miami, Florida, and later to Paraguay, where he settled peacefully in a ranch in exile, tired of his thankless struggle (and no doubt a little bitter about his betrayal by Carter), but even he could not escape the long reach of the communists. In 1980, seven Sandinista terrorists, armed with Soviet and Cuban weapons assaulted his residence, murdering him, his driver, and a Colombian guest.

Of course, in Nicaragua itself, many Nicaraguas, of all different ethnicities and political stripes, soon came to resent the oppression of the FSLN regime. Numerous freedom fighters, including the Miskito native peoples whom the Sandinistas persecuted and massacred, took up arms, forming the loose network known as the Contra rebels, waging a guerrilla war of resistance for eleven years. Finally, in 1990, thanks to their tireless efforts, the Sandinista regime was dislodged, and democracy was restored to Nicaragua… for a while, at least.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

46 years ago on this day, August 22, 1973, the Congress of Chile passed a resolution condemning the dictatorial regime of Chilean President Salvador Allende (Socialist Party) and his left-wing "Popular Unity" government, which included the Communist Party of Chile. The Congress demanded he resign and allow democratic elections, or face the prospect of being removed by force.

However, the Allende regime paid little heed, and instead began arming violent communist terrorist groups instead, including with weapons the Soviet Union and Cuba provided, such as the Revolutionary Left Movement (MIR) and the "Group of Personal Friends" (GAP, which were a posse of Allende's personal bodyguards and enforcers), using them to terrorize and intimidate the people and opposition politicians. He did this because he knew that the vast majority of the Chilean military and police were loyal to the Chilean people, to constitutional rule and democracy, and would not support his regime much longer.

Thankfully, Allende's attempt to use violence to keep the Chile's military and people cowed and compliant failed. In September, after losing patience with the regime, Chilean people and armed forces rose up in rebellion, with support the United States, destroyed Allende's GAP enforcers, forced the MIR communists underground, and liberated the country. Allende chose to take his own life instead of face justice for his crimes. The leader of the Chilean military, renowned General Augusto Pinochet became the interim president, and established a transitional government, which would eventually lead to the restoration of democracy in the country.


End file.
